1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate, in general, to telephone-switching systems. More specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for transferring audio content to the telephone-switching systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Telephony systems are associated with the transmission of data such as voice in a communication network. The communication network includes a calling end that initiates a call with a called end. The called end has a telephone-switching system that manages the received call. For example, the called end is an organization with a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) system as the telephone-switching system. The PBX system is a telephone-switching system that utilizes the local lines of the PBX system to switch calls between enterprise users within the called end. Moreover, the PBX system provides external phone lines to make calls outside the called end. The calling end may have to wait till the PBX system establishes the call with the called end. For example, the call transfer may take some time or the called end may be busy. In this case, the call is placed on hold and the calling end has to wait till the call is established with the called end. During the time of holding the call, audio is played for the calling end. The audio that is played while the call is on hold is also known as ‘music on hold’.
According to a conventional technique, an external player such as an audio player is connected to the telephone-switching system to provide the audio content. For example, a Compact Disc (CD) player is connected to a PBX system through a 3.5 mm mini audio jack or Radio Corporation of America (RCA) plugs. The external player plays the audio content for the time that the calling end has to wait. However, this technique requires an administrative interface to connect the external player to play the audio content.
According to another conventional technique, the audio is provided by connecting a computer to the PBX system. The computer includes software that automatically plays an audio file that is stored in the computer. However, this technique requires an external system such as a computer to be permanently connected to the telephony system.